J'ai essayé M'sieur!
by Folite is ma 'tite cle
Summary: Moi, Nicolas Fildefer, suis un élève révolutionnaire j'vous dis! J'ai envoyé une lettre à M'sieur le Directeur lui racontant ma rentrée... Franchement, entre-nous, l'évolution, ils connaissent pas!


**Salut à tous,**

**Sachez que ceci est une OS et que c'est un pur délire! **

**C'est une lettre d'un élève adressé au directeur de Poudlard.**

**Avant de me dire que c'est mal décris, rappelez-vous que c'est une lettre d'un enfant de 11ans!**

**Merci. Folité.**

* * *

**Monsieur le Directeur,**

J'étais chez moi lorsqu'un "oiseau" a toqué à ma fenêtre. L'air surpris j'ai ouvert la fenêtre pour crier un "oust du vent le pigeon" mais l'isea en question ne m'a pas obéis. Il est rentré et a déposé une lettre sur mon lit. Puis le "pigeon-voyageur" (à croire que les envoyeurs ne connaissaient pas la Poste) est partit. L'enveloppe racontait que j'étais un sorcier. Mes parents m'ont répondu que mon père était un cracmol et ma mère une moldue de souche alors que je devais être fière d'être un sorcier. Moi, j'étais content. Un sorcier? Cool... Quand les copains apprendront ça... Mais non! Il a fallut que j'ailles dans votre école bizarre... Alors est venu le moment des fournitures.

_"Baguette"_ Baguette? Baguette de pain? Baguette de fée comme dans Cendrillon avec une étoile au bout? Comme ma petite soeur? Ma mère m'a expliqué qu'une baguette étit un bout de bois avec une plume dedans. Alors ce que j'ai fait, c'est que j'ai pris ma flutte en bois et y est glissé une plume trouvé au sol. Voilà baguette fait!

_"Robe de sorcier" _Robe? Il me fallait une robe? Les jeans vous connaissez pas? Enfin bon, je me suis dis qu'une blouse ferait l'affaire!

Mais je ne vais pas vous décrire toute la liste Monsieur Directeur. Mais avouons que je dois être le plus débrouillard de vos élèves! Alors je suis allé à la gare! J'ai trouvez des gens bizarre qui m'ont dit de foncer dans un mur! Alors j'ai obéis. Et étrangement, ça a marché! Je suis arrivé face à une locomotive à vapeur (l'éléctricité ça vous parle pas?) et des tas de pigeon! Les chiens? Ca vous dit rien non plus... C'est bien ce que je pensais.

J'y suis monté et me suis retrouvé dans un compartiment avec des gens bizarres. Enfin bon, j'ai acheté des bonbons mais la dame m'a dit qu'elle n'accepté pas les pièces alors un brun sympa m'a payé les sucreries. Dragée surprise? Chocogrenouille? Quoi?! Pas de malabar? Pas d'haribo ni de Carambar? La dèche ce monde! J'ai voulu goûter les dragées surprises. Après tous c'est comme les Dragibus! Mais je suis tombé sur un goût bizarre! Alors finit plus jamais de dragée surprise! Alors je me suis dis bon, les chocogrenouille ne peuvent pas être pire! Mais non! Moi? Manger une grenouille (même en chocolat) vivante en plus?! Non mais vous avez vraiment trop bu!

Mais je vous jure Monsieur le Directeur, j'ai essayé.

Alors j'ai fait le reste du trager, le ventre vide. L'horreur pourrait-on dire! Un gars monté sur échasse (vos illusions à deux balles, ça marche pas avec moi) m'a dit de monter dans une barque... Le train à vapeur c'était déjà limite... Mais une barque! Non franchement, les voiliers ou les moteurs? Ca vous parlent pas?

Mais je vous jure Monsieur le Directeur, j'ai essayé

Une fois arrivée à destination (un immense château un peu démodé... Les grattes-ciels c'est plus classe...) une dame qui devait avoir une croix dans l'dos, m'as appelé et m'as mis un chapeau (j'ai alors compris pourquoi on disait "sorcier") bizarre sur la tête. Ce chapeau devait être relié à un micro car il m'a dit "Détermination et détestation... SERPENTARD!"

Moi je ne voulais allé dans aucune de vos maisons bizarres... Rouge? C'est moche! Bleu? C'est potablement dégoutant en cravate! Jaune? Ca me va pas au teint! Vert? NON MAIS JE SUIS PAS UN BUISSON!

Alors a priori ils ont décidés que j'étais une plante.

Mais je vous jure Monsieur le directeur, j'ai essayé.

Puis est venu le moment des cours...

Potions: Un chaudron? Je trouvais ça démodé! Alors j'ai pris une marmite! Mais faut se dire que les potions c'est comme faire une grosse soupe! Il suffit de suivre la recette. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Queue de serpent? et je ne-sais-quoi d'autre!? Franchement bizarre... Alors j'ai piqué des patates et autres légumes. Pratique! Mais le professeur m'a hurlé dessus car j'avais fait une bonne soupe! Quoi? J'ai juste remplacé vos ingrédients étranges par des pommes de terres, des tomates, descornichons, du lait... J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à faire cuire ma marmite... Mais des allumettes et c'était bon!

Métamorphose: Franchement, j'ai été viré du cour. C'est facile de se transformer! Un bon tour de magie, une trappe en dessous et hop! c'est dans la poche... Pff...

Sortilèges: Faire voler une plume? trop fastoche! J'ai pris un bout de ficelle et l'est accroché au plafond. J'y est suspendu la plume et voilà! Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais là encore, j'ai été viré du cours...

Vol sur balais: Un balais? Non mais ça va pas la tête! Moi j'ai pris un aspirateur! Tss... Non mais faut pas croire hein, c'est malin pour le prix! Mais faut croire que vous n'aimez pas mes idées révolutionnaires... Non, il fallait encore que je sois viré du cours!

Histoire de la Magie: Pour le coup je suis vraiment désolé, mais ce n'était pas simpa de me renvoyer du cours parce que je n'avais pas vu le prof! Hein franchement...

Astronomie: Connaitre les Etoiles? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle!En plus je croyais que c'était facultatif cette matière!

Défense contre les forces du mal: franchement, plutôt que de nous parler de truc bizarre, vous pourriez nous apprendre à devenir policier! Ou même les techniques d'auto-défense! Ou comment réanimer quelqu'un! Ca, c'est interressant!

Mais je vous jure Monsieur le Directeur, j'ai essayé.

Franchement, le mot "évolution" ne vous dis rien?

Nicolas Fildefer

* * *

**Voilà merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**Folité.**


End file.
